


“I am the Shadow- the True Self”

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, persona - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Alix Kubdel, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Identity Reveal, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Pain, Protective Alya Césaire, Psychological Horror, Salt, Shadows (Persona Series), They’re all sad traumatized teens bro, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Marinette stands with her classmates in a shifting realm of their own cognitions without her Miraculous. Lurking around every corner are darker parts of her friends’s realities that she never knew existed.Secrets are unraveled and tales are told, as she struggles to keep her classmates alive in an unforgiving other world. All she can do is pray that they’ll survive long enough to get her earrings back from her shadow.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	“I am the Shadow- the True Self”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey inspired by this BNHA fic I read called Nevermore, I miss it, it was a good fic.

“PlotPoint.. I am HawkMoth.. You are plagued by the frustration of your stories’s ideas.. I can give you the power to bring life and reality to your stories.. all I ask in return is for Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculouses”

The fanfic writer stared blankly at their akuma possessed iPad. They sighed, and took took a long drink of water as they saved their work, ‘Let it All Out’, another Persona and Miraculous fic. Their eyes narrowed- they really needed to rename it..

”Fuck it, I’m on it Hawkbitch” They said, giving a thumbs up as they stared at Their multiple unfinished fics

”What did you call me-“

”Shuddup you’re not important in this fic besides trauma- bye” 

A purple smoke enveloped them as they burst from their room, their iPad had turned into a large bazooka- which they used to aim at civilians and forcing them into multiple horribly stitched together aus. 

_I’m not even gonna show up for the rest of this fic what am I doing?_ They wondered tiredly as they flew through the city, damn it I’m not gonna describe this akuma they’re literally just a plot point to get this rolling don’t ask questions. 

They floated above Collége Françoise Dupont. Their eyes narrowed tiredly as they watched the love square fuck itself in the ass and Lila salting like all Lila’s do.

“Yep, fuck this shit, this is happening” they said, aiming their weapon at the window. MariBug and AdriChat realized what was happening way too late, as they fired a large beam towards them- the entire class disappeared into smoke.

PlotPoint nodded to the self and sat above the roof, checking their phone boredly as they waited for the story to end. _I wonder if I should add Kagami and Luka_ they thought absentmindedly 

”PlotPoint what are you doing?! Get me the miraculous!” He snarled, they rolled her eyes

”Jesus fuck shut up HawkDick- either Ladybug and ChatNoir is gonna drop dead by the end of the day- or I’m just gonna be defeated with multiple ships made canon” they smirked. They could feel HawkMoth’s loud screaming on the other end of the connection 

“Listen to me Plot Point-“

”No Sorry Gabe, I’m just another person” they said, _here’s hoping people like this new fic.._ _and I hope they don’t mind this weird fourth wall break that’s completely comedic while I’m planning on making this as angsty as possible. Oh well, back to writing, let’s hope these kids survive._

...

There was a bright beam of light that swallowed her classmate’s whole. Marinette’s eyes fluttered open as she found herself in their classroom- she glanced around nervously

”What’s..” Her eyes widened as she stared outside. The sky was completely red, with almost crossing tape like designs washing over it, it cast a deep crimson light into the classroom- not only that- the classroom had changed as well.

If it wasn’t for her many dazed and confused classmates waking up in their seats- it looked as if it had been abandoned for years. There were claw marks on the desk and the lightbulbs had been blown out.

There was a loud shriek as her classmates looked around- Marinette ran to the door, the hallways were completely empty, definitely an akuma attack then..

”Tikki Spots on!” She said- but there was nothing. Marinette stood confused, as she reached for her earnings- her blood ran cold as she felt.. nothing. The ladybug miraculous was gone.

”Girl where did you go?” Alya’s voice chirped, Marinette swerved around to see her classmates wandering out of the classroom, she nervously fumbled with her words

”Oh uh I was just.. uh.. looking for my earrings- yes” She said nervously, trying to quell the panic that was the LITERAL LADYBUG MIRACULOUS EARINGS MISSING. Adrien seemed to freeze behind everyone, a look of confliction crossing his face. I hope he doesn’t know she thought.

”Your earrings huh? Well don’t get lost girl, we’ve gotta stay together so when Ladybug saves us- no one gets lost” Alya said, smiling at her. Marinette cringed

”Uhh actually I’d like to uh.. find them.. now?” She squeaked. Alya rose an eyebrow at this but before she could speak, a warped voice cut through her classmate’s thoughts.

” _You mean these?_ ”

The class spun around, as they were met with a figure at the end of the hallway. The school was incredibly dark, and they were barely about to make out their appearance- only the golden glowing eyes that stood out from the dark shadow casting above them.

Marinette taped as the figure held up her hand, the two earrings glittering in her hands. She made a move for it before being pulled back by Alya.

”Girl what are you doing? That’s the aku-“

”I’m not the akuma, Alya. The akuma is far away from here. It’s in the outside world.” The figure said slowly, there was a familiar edge to it that she couldn’t put together, but it was unnerving enough to make her shudder. The figure twirled the earnings in one hand “ _You’re trapped here._ ”

Surprisingly, Chloe spoke up first “Like hell we are! Who the fuck are you creep?!”

The figure paused, their golden eyes meeting Marinette’s, they glared coldly before sighing. Slowly, they began to step out of the darkness, the class gasped as a carbon copy of Marinette- appeared before them.

Marinette covered her hanging mouth, putting an arm in front of Alya instinctively. Everything about this spelt danger. Hell, even Lila decided to shut up for once. 

The double brushed the hair out of her face tiredly, looking positively bored.

” _I’m the class president, Chloe._ ” She said, meeting their eyes again. Marinette watched in terror as her doppelgänger slowly put on her earrings “ _And if you all don’t want to die in the next five seconds.. you’ll all stay silent and let me explain.._ ”

Chloe was dead silent, there was a calculating look in her eye before she looked away. Despite the cold scowl on her face, she still looked terrified. Alya was staring flabbergasted at Marinette and the Double, but all the blunette could think about was her earrings.

She couldn’t protect them as Marinette. No.. no non Marinette was weak. For all she knew- Paris was doomed with the earnings in the akuma’s possession.. what was this., were these illusions? No.. no she felt them. She felt the earring’s powers.. she.. she..

Her doppelgänger groaned “ _Ughhh_ I told you already, I’m not an akuma.. god could you be anymore dumb Other Me?”

“Other.. me?” Marinette parroted. They rolled their eyes and began to saunter forward, their footsteps echoing through the hallway as her classmates were frozen. Her double stared at her, golden eyes piercing into her own. She felt herself breathing heavily as panic spread through her skin.

They scoffed, shoving past her unimpressed. They made a beckoning motion as they followed after her. Marinette started at her earrings intensely. _If could just.._ her double glared at her again. A clear sign that she knew what she was trying to do.

Alya shared a glance with Marinette. She was surprised to see that the reporter wasn’t recording for once- but if she had to guess- no phones.

”The akuma hit you all with this.. reality warping magic.. none of you are supposed to be here- but everything here is real _, the truth_ ” They explained boredly, her voice warped and cold. It was layered with an almost deeper voice, and everything sounded like it was inside an old tv. It sent shivers down Marinette’s neck.

At the mention of the truth, her double stared at Lila- who froze on sight. Alya seemed to followed her and stared suspiciously at both girls. The class stopped walking as they reached the end of the school, she began to shove them all out.

“This is my territory. Now get out.” Her double said, as she held the doors. Adrien spun around

”Wait a minute you haven’t actually explained anything! Who are you and what is this place?!” He exclaimed, before becoming scared again. Marinette didn’t notice the lack of his ring, but her double did. The class froze as she began to laugh.

Her golden eyes shimmered as she stared at Adrien coldly, she scoffed.

”You all are in your own mindscapes.. everything here is from your own cognition. The people here you meet are either completely fake and made up of people’s views.. or your shadows- like me.. they’re your..” Her eyes trailed to Lila again “ _..true selves.._ ” she began to chuckle again “Hah! And they’ll probably kill you!”

The class stared at Marinette- who stumbled away from her doppelgänger.

”Then you..”

She looked down at Marinette, scowling. Her golden eyes shimmering with nothing but hate.

“Me? You? Us? Jeez.. it’s a wonder how people put up with you.. _this is why you’re as good as dead, as usual._ ” She said before looking up at them “If you want out- you’ll probably have to deal with every shadow here- and the word ‘deal’ is up to you guys. Come back to me when you’re done- if you’re still alive.”

The shadow smirked at the fearful expressions on her classmate’s faces as she glanced at Marinette. They shared a few seconds before the shadow tilted her head, purposefully showing the earrings on her ears. The fashion designer grimaced as the doppelgänger began to close the door- however they were stopped by a short red head.

”Hey wait just a moment-“ Alix snapped “You’re just going to leave us to wander around here? What the hell you mother fu- piece of..” her words fell flat as she began to glance at Marinette- realizing the reality that was the two identical girls.

The shadow rolled her eyes annoyedly, before speaking ”Not my problem anymore. But because I’m so nice..” she said sarcastically “If you want a hint on where to start.. check the City Hall.”

Then she shut the door, leaving the defenseless and speechless class left. Marinette’s gaze flickered to her classmates nervously, some giving confused and others giving horrified glances. She took in a deep breath, feeling light headed.

The barren, dark, and shifting wasteland smelt of gasoline and smoke- it was overwhelmingly cold.

”Mari are you..” Alya murmured. Marinette looked up at her weakly, she glanced at her classmates- Lila seemed to be smirking

”Oh wow! It looks like Marinette isn’t as nice and polite as we think she is!” The Italian girl said sourly, Marinette grimaced, but she was too exhausted to bite back- luckily Alya seemed to have her back this time

”Lila not the time.. we’re all in danger according to Marinette’s... shadow..” The reporter said sternly, doing her best to sound calm to the very frightened and shakened class. Lila looked away angerily “Do you think Ladybug will be here?”

”Well she’s gotta! Our only safe place just kicked us out! No offense Mari” Nino exclaimed, the class seemed to awkwardly stare at her.

”W-Well.. Shadow Marinette told us we were warped into another.. reality. So unless Ladybug got warped too.. I don’t think we should wait on Ladybug coming directly to us.” Sabrina said nervously.

Marinette thought about her earrings.. she’d only be able to get them if they dealt with the other shadows sense her shadow had them.. she clenched her fist tightly.

”We’re going after the other shadows then.” She decided. The class turned to her with surprise

”What the hell Marinette?! She- you.. Your shadow said they’re gonna kill us!” Kim shouted.

”She said they probably will- she looked pretty human to me- and while I know that I can kick some ass- it shouldn’t be too hard to ‘deal’ with the others right?” Marinette suggested “Besides- what do we have to lose?”

”Uh our lives?” Chloe rose an eyebrow.

”Only if they’re dangerous” the blunette pressed, before looking at her classmates “Come on- we need to do something about this. Us standing out her isn’t going to help either.”

They were all silent, thinking about their own fears and doubts.

”Marinette’s right.” Adrien spoke up “We don’t know what Marinette’s shadow meant by ‘deal’ with.. but we don’t know what to expect so might as well try”

Alya smiled bravely “I agree! We know how to get out on our own! Might as well try it!” She said, pumping a fist into the air. However no one saw how it was trembling.

They nodded quietly

”Marinette’s shadow said city hall..” Juleka said, making the class turn to her. She hid behind her band shyly, before pointing towards the horizon “You think that’s it?”

The group turned, jaws dropping as across the drifting plaines- there was a copy of city hall. It seemed to glow with a sickening aura. They all looked towards Marinette expectantly. She looked at Alya for support who gave a thumbs up,

She took a deep breath and led the class forward, towards the looming horizon. 

...

The smell of honey filled the shadow’s lungs as she stood in her office. A small smile played across her face. She curled a finger through her bright orange locks of hair as her golden eyes narrowed.

”They’re coming now” She said happily “Wonderful.. it’s just like you said Marinette” 

“ _We physically can’t lie, of course I said so_ ” The fashion designer hissed on the other side of the phone. The shadow laughed.

”Right right” She smiled giddily, she felt her tea begin to overflow, she hummed “I better get prepared, I’m guessing you sent them totally unprepared?”

” _Yeah- had to get them out of my damn hair.._ ”

”Oh Mari..” she cooed, before wincing as she felt a loud snarl on the other side of the phone.

” _Don’t ‘Mari‘ me you little shit._ ” Marinette snapped, resulting in more laughter

”Right right- guess I’ll be a wake up call then, I’ll tell you how it goes after they’re all dead” She said, before hanging up. The red haired shadow skipped out of her office, yes, she would have to prepare.

A sinister grin played across her face as she marched forward. _Nothing I can’t handle.._

The smell of honey burned through her walls. 


End file.
